7 Razones por las que te odio
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Jericho detesta a su esposa a un año de su boda con Kole y escribe una lista con sus razones... Tiempo después esta lista es encontrada por Kole.


_Antes de empezar debo aclarar que Teen Titans y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo y los buenos momentos que pasé al traducir este lindo texto escrito por cartoongeek13, a quien le agradezco profundamente que me haya permitido traducirlo y compartirlo :3_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>7 Razones por las que te odio<strong>_

**Muy bien. Sé que no es correcto quejarse de alguien que es especial en tu vida, pero últimamente mi esposa se ha convertido en una molestia.**

**Ha comenzado a desagradarme cada vez más y estas son algunas razones:**

_**1- Su cabello.**_

**Ya sé que es su color natural, pero el brillo rosa no es muy cómodo para los ojos ¿Y qué me dicen de esas antenas?**

_**2- Su cuerpo.**_

**Kole definitivamente ha crecido, pero no hacia arriba, eso hace que su cuerpo luzca desproporcionado, en especial su pecho, pues ella es muy chaparra.**

_**3- No podría usar un aparato electrónico ni siquiera si su vida dependiera de ello.**_

**Hizo que la computadora explotara.**

**EXPLOTAR.**

**¿Cómo pudo ser posible?**

_**4- Sus poderes.**_

**Se transforma en cristal si está asustada. Se transforma en cristal si está estresada. Se transforma en cristal si está herida física o emocionalmente, lo que nos lleva de nuevo al punto 2.**

_**5- Es demasiado sentimental.**_

**Llora por cualquier cosa sin importar donde estemos, eso puede ser embarazoso. También le puede guardar rencor a alguien de la nada.**

**Sí, sé que ella es una mujer y que ellas tienden a ser más sensibles que los hombres, pero Kole puede llegar a exagerar.**

_**6- Me hizo ir al funeral de Slade.**_

**Después de que el viejo muriera, ella prácticamente me llevó a rastras al funeral. Dijo que yo necesitaba terminar con eso y tenía razón. Algo al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Slade en un ataúd me confirmó que él estaba totalmente fuera de mi vida.**

**Luego, su padre murió unas semanas después, pero ella nunca fue a su funeral. Traté de hacerla ir, como ella me hizo ir a mí, pero ni siquiera pude hacerla cruzar la puerta.**

**Supongo que en realidad no le importaba despedirse.**

_**7- Está decidida a no tener hijos.**_

**Kole dijo que no quería tener una gran familia, pues alguno de nuestros padres podía ir tras ellos. Slade era el que más nos preocupaba, pero incluso se negó después de su muerte.**

**A mí me encantaría tener hijos, pero Kole nunca va a estar de acuerdo.**

**Y creo que eso es todo por ahora.**

**Sé que esto tal vez no parezca demasiado, pero Slade le hizo muchas cosas horribles a muchas personas, también mató a demasiados y yo fui a su funeral como el hijo bueno que él siempre quiso.**

**Si ese cierre es tan importante, ¿Entonces por qué Kole no fue al funeral de su padre? Es como si en realidad no le importara.**

Una lágrima manchaba la página.

Kole se secó los ojos con una manga. Había leído suficiente.

Después de cerrar el cuaderno escuchó a su esposo cerrar la puerta de enfrente y casi instantáneamente la TV se encendió, lo que significaba que Jericho había recogido a los gemelos de la escuela.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y sonrió antes de empezar a hacer señas.

Ella levantó el cuaderno. _"¿Hemos estado casados durante cinco años y nunca me dijiste nada de esto?"_ Jericho se veía sorprendido pero no hizo ninguna seña.

Kole suspiró. _"Si me odias tanto ¿Por qué no sólo nos separamos?"_

Él abrió más los ojos y trató de responder _"Es que yo..."_

_"No te molestes."_ Ella le lanzó el cuaderno.

Jericho suspiró y lo levantó. Debió haberlo tirado hacía mucho tiempo.

Comenzó a pasar las páginas mientras caminaba a la cama, donde ella estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados.

Ella se enojó. _"No voy a leer nada más que tú hayas escrito sobre mí."_

Él sólo sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Luego, suavemente la rodeó con los brazos para evitar que se fuera y sostuvo las páginas justo frente a ella.

_"¡Joseph!"_ ella se retorció, pero él hizo que se quedara en la cama y leyera:

**Ahora me siento horrible por haber tratado de hacerla ir al funeral.**

**Después de preguntarle por qué no quería ir, me dijo lo que él le había hecho y cómo por su culpa ella había obtenido sus poderes.**

**Slade no tenía intenciones de lastimarme, pero él padre de Kole la ató y la inyectó con Dios-sabe-qué-cosas a diario por casi dos meses.**

**Yo tampoco hubiera ido a su funeral.**

Kole se detuvo y miró a Jericho, quien parecía en serio arrepentido.

_"Está bien Joey, tú no lo sabías."_ Sonrió. _"No me iré"_

Él sonrió y la soltó.

Se quedaron sentados en un silencio incómodo por algunos minutos.

_"¿Cuándo escribiste todo eso?"_ Kole preguntó. _"¿Fue durante nuestro primer año?"_

Asintió.

_"Eso pensé. Chrissy y Gabe todavía no nacían cuando escribiste todas esas cosas de mí. Como que soy sentimental y todo eso."_ Se rió. _"A propósito, eso sigue siendo cierto. Estaba llorando al terminar."_

_"También lamento eso."_

_"Está bien."_ Lo abrazó con suavidad. _"Aún te amo, aunque tú odies mi apariencia."_

Jericho se alejó y hojeó el cuaderno otra vez. Encontró la página que estaba buscando y se lo devolvió con una gran sonrisa.

Kole se rió._ "¿Cuántas cosas has escrito sobre mí?"_

Él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo._ "Poquito."_

**Kole es tan linda, hasta su forma de actuar es adorable.**

**Ella juguetea con su cabello cuando está nerviosa o avergonzada y retuerce una de sus antenas cuando está aburrida. Tal vez por eso las conserva.**

**También tiene unos hermosos ojos azules que espero que nuestros hijos hereden.**

**Sí, está embarazada.**

**No sé qué es lo que la hizo cambiar de opinión, pero ella ha estado muy cariñosa conmigo y me ha besado mucho desde hace alrededor de un mes. Yo fingía no darme cuenta para que ella continuara haciéndolo, hasta que un día ella simplemente me lo dijo mientras comíamos.**

**Platicamos sobre eso y ahora vamos a ser padres.**

**Es aterrador y emocionante a la vez.**

Kole cerró el cuaderno y lo dejó junto a ella.

Estaba sonrojada y lo sabía. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello y murmuró_ "Gracias."_

Jericho le besó la frente._ "Es un placer, preciosa."_

Gabe miró a su hermana y asqueado sacó la lengua. _"Ewww."_

Chrissy copió su expresión. _"Yuck."_

_"¿Por qué mamá y papá tienen que besarse?"_ Chrissy se encogió de hombros _"Yo tampoco sé."_

Los pequeños de 5 años de edad volvieron a ver la TV completamente desconcertados.

* * *

><p><em>¿No crees que fue lindo? :3<em>

_Me gustaría decir que esta es mi primer publicación aquí :D_

_Si te gustó, por favor házmelo saber con un review o simplemente compartiéndolo._

_También te invito a que te pases por el perfil de su autor original, pues si eres fan de JeriKole o te gustaría conocer a esta linda pareja, creo que te agradarán sus historias n.n_


End file.
